


Sometimes When We Touch (The Honesty's too Much)

by Clarounette, orphan_account



Series: Tuesday Creative Chat [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, RP-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming, James and Michael have been finding it... challenging and not just because of the dynamic between Charles and Erik. Something more has been getting to both of them, that maybe isn't so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes When We Touch (The Honesty's too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an RP for Tuesday Creative Chat.

Of course they were filming that scene today. That scene that required Michael to wear that outfit. Stupid tracksuit. Stupid Michael with his height and that ridiculous waist making a tracksuit look sexy. James wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the day. “James, hello?" Matthew waved his hand in front of James’ face pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, here, sorry." James looked at Matthew.

“Making sure. We’re going to start today with the scene where Charles goes into Erik’s mind, okay?" James nodded, looking over at Michael for confirmation.

 

"Okay, good." It wasn’t good. At all. James seemed out of sorts, almost daydreaming. It was hard to focus, really. Even if they had rehearsed that scene again and again and again. Each time, it had been a bit more… intimate. Highly disconcerting.

Matthew stepped back. “Go, guys, make it real!" Michael took his place next to the balustrade and waited for Matthew’s call.

 

James took his place, not directly next to Michael, yet somehow still near enough. James took a deep breath, exhaled, and waited. “And action!" Matthew called. James said his first line, adding in the finger wiggle they’d discussed during rehearsal and there was no way that it was anything other than suggestive, even with the context of the scene.

 

Ah, those fingers again. At each rehearsal, the gesture had become more and more suggestive, from a turn of the wrist to something akin to a dance. And now, it was as if James was offering some perverted sexual act.

That wiggle entranced Michael. He missed his cue.

"And cut!" Matthew shouted. “Please, Michael, focus. Once more!" Easy to say. But the second take was okay: tears filled his eyes.

 

James tried to focus, tried to think about the scene Matthew had already filmed and showed them that would be playing as Erik’s memory, but it was hard not to watch Michael. He made Erik’s emotions real, so much so that James didn’t even have to pretend, found himself crying like Charles had in the scene. Brushed away the tears, more an excuse to look away from Michael for a moment, than the actual need to, could be excused as something Charles would do in that moment.

 

James’ tears broke a dam in Michael's heart. He suddenly wanted to comfort him, to hug him. To whisper: "Shhh it'll pass."

What was happening to him? James was the touchy-feely one. James often put a hand on Michael's shoulder, moving forward the relationship between Charles and Erik. But not Michael. Michael didn't need so much contact. Usually. Certainly James had some strange contagious disease that Michael had caught.

"Cut!" Matthew called. "Next take, I want you side by side."

 

James nodded, wiping away the last of the tears. Took a couple of steps closer to Michael. And that wasn't helping, closer now, with in reach and he'd already been reaching out to touch Michael too much. Had caught himself earlier, during rehearsal, reaching up towards Michael's head, had forced his hand away as though he were shooing a bug.

Luckily, neither Michael nor Matthew had said anything about it. But here, now, this was too close, too easy to reach over, especially with Michael acting out Erik's emotions. Would he be able to keep his hands to himself?

 

He was too damn close. Even watching away, facing the imaginary satellite that Erik was supposed to move with his power, Michael could feel James’ warmth on his side. His skin was tingling from shoulder to hip. It felt like a thousand hands were reaching for him, crawling on his body. And strange enough, it wasn't unpleasant, because all those hands were James’. Michael was still resolutely facing away. He waited for his clue.

 

James was cursing the damn layers and cardigans Charles wore, adding to the warmth from being that close to Michael. He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to calm down, thinking of cool or cold things, just as Matthew called action again.

He focused on his lines, on the scene, tried to think only of Charles thoughts in that moment, proud of Erik, of what he could do, could accomplish, of what they could accomplish, together. Like he and Michael had, after Michael's audition, wanting to work together, wanting these roles together.

Stuck on that thought, he flubbed his next line. Apologized when Matthew called cut, took the opportunity to step away from Michael, needing the space.

 

Wow that take had been intense. James’ words hadn't reached his ears: they had vibrated in his heart. He was kind of glad that they had to redo it. He was afraid of what the camera had caught, really. He wasn't sure he had acted at all.

James and he were close, they had worked and created those characters together, and had accomplished so much. But the line between them and their characters had become blurred, invisible. Charles was James as much as Erik was Michael. He understood that now. What was he supposed to do? How could he imagine hurting James at the end of their journey, because of the script?

Michael sighed. He had to focus on this scene. Now it was trust and bonding and friendship. Pain would come later.

 

James kept his back to Michael and Matthew, shook his arms, trying to shake off the tension. Didn't really work, but allowed him a few more minutes. "James, are you ready?" Matthew asked. "Yeah, yeah, sorry." James moved back over next to Michael, nodded at Matthew again and waited.

If this next take didn't go well, he briefly thought about asking for a break, get some water or something real quick, before continuing. They were already on a tight schedule, he knew that, but more flubbed takes would only cost them more time. Surely a break could be had.

 

While James prepared himself, Michael did his best to have misty eyes again for this take. And sure enough, when James faced him again, ready, his own eyes were filled with tears. Matthew shouted "Action" and they tried again.

The hardest part was that he had almost nothing to say. He had to listen. Listen to James’ shaken voice saying how much he was worth it. Straining his ears.

It was funny that it was a touch - a much feared touch - that put an end to that intimate moment. As soon as James patted his shoulder, Michael turned once again toward what will be a satellite. He extended his arms, spread his hands, and focused on the power he was faking. But coming from nowhere, tears ran down his cheeks.

 

Charles was confident and sure as he pat Erik's shoulder or at least that's what James told himself so he wouldn't make the gesture awkward or hesitate as he performed it. It had been too much and not enough all at once and he was grateful when Michael turned away, keeping the scene going.

But he couldn't help noticing the tears, wondering if Michael was just that good of an actor or if there was something else, something more. Not that he could ask or do anything about it. Besides, what more could it be? James was fooling himself if he thought it was more. Michael was a far better actor than he was, that's all.

Didn't stop James from being grateful that it was only them that day, that the interruption from Moira had previously been filmed a couple days earlier, so Rose wouldn't have to hang out for only a couple of lines all day.

 

It crashed down on him: those feelings, this intimacy, the harmony they had developed... It was so much. Too much. He let his eyes speak for himself, cry for himself. It wasn't Erik reacting to Charles, it was Michael reacting to James’ words of love. 

With this epiphany came his laugh. And he didn't stop it, because it was relevant to this scene. Yes, Erik, like himself, had been overwhelmed by new emotions. But his heart had swelled so much that the iron fist that had constrained it until now had exploded. He was feeling better.

Michael was feeling better.

 

Michael's laughter was infectious. Always had been. James didn't care that the laugh was Erik's in that moment, Charles would laugh with him, there was much for them to laugh about. There was much for James to laugh about, too. He couldn't wait for the scene to be done, hoped that Matthew would be happy with it. 

He wasn't sure he could do it again, not with the same raw emotions. And then he wanted to talk to Michael, alone, off set, as them.

 

Matthew's call came as sharp as a knife. One moment he was Erik - at least he thought he was -, the next he was Michael again, his evil twin separated from him with one clear "Cut!" He felt lighter, which made his head lighter too. He needed to rest. He needed to breathe. 

Without a single glance to James, Michael left the set and walked to his trailer.

 

James watched Michael walk off set. He glanced back at Matthew, who nodded at him. "We're good. Take a break," he said. James nodded and headed off towards the trailers. As he neared them, he detoured over to craft service and grabbed a bottle of water, guzzling half of it.

The water was cold and soothing, cooling him off from the inside. Being away from Michael helped, too. He needed a clear head before he talked to him. He didn't even know what to say. But he wasn't sure he could film another scene without saying something.

 

Michael had heard James’ footsteps behind him for a while, and then nothing. He didn't know if he was relieved or afraid. And then, afraid of what? Afraid to have his newly discovered feelings trampled down because James didn't share them? He wasn't sure anymore. 

But something in his heart was waiting for James to come to him. To finally settle their situation. And if that meant that the poor organ would be broken, so be it.

He entered his trailer and sat on the sofa, his head in his hands.

 

James thought over things to say, but everything sounded wrong or clichéd. And then he couldn't help worrying that maybe Michael wouldn't feel the same way. Would reject him and he'd only being making the rest of filming awkward. Or maybe he'd be able to salvage their friendship at least. 

He shook his head, finished the bottle of water, and headed towards the trailers again. Worst case scenario, he chickened out and went to his trailer instead of Michael's. But he had to try.

 

It was eating him up. While his heart was pumping in his chest with new feelings, his fear was gnawing at his belly. His brain was processing over all those emotions, trying to rationalize them.

"Fuck!" Michael decided. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it up. There was James, walking in front of his trailer. Time to talk.

 

James had been mentally preparing himself to stop and knock on Michael's door when the door opened. He looked at Michael, ready to say something like "Hey, we should talk" but his brain functioned without him. "Hi, I think I'm in love with you." 

He stood there, frozen at his own words, still staring up at Michael, waiting for the other man to react.

 

Was it the sign he has been waiting for? That everything would be okay? That they were made for each other? 

The ugly teeth in his belly disappeared, and his heart beat loudly. He seized James by the neck and kissed him.

 

James wasn't sure what he expected Michael's reaction to be. He couldn't imagine Michael laughing at him or punching him. But kissing him, hadn't even crossed his mind. Even with the tiny bit of hope that Michael felt the same, he figured that would come later, after talking and confirmation of feelings. 

But Michael kissing him, it was better. It was confirmation, real and sure, and better than any words either of them could say. He pulled Michael closer, until there was no space left between them.

 

As soon as his lips had touched James’, he had feared that he had been too forward. Of course he was. But what if his words failed him and he wasn't able to express his feelings? At least this kiss was proof enough. 

And James’ reaction... He was kissing him back! Those tender lips on his, the sweet scent of James behind the make-up... In a way, it was perfect. 

A moan escaped him.

 

Hearing Michael moan because of him, James wanted more, wanted all of Michael. He pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Michael. "Inside the trailer. Now. Please." And maybe those weren't the right words to say in that moment, but they were standing outside the trailer, crew members still lingering around. 

James wanted Michael all to himself, especially at this moment when he knew that Michael was his and he was Michael's, there was no doubt about that anymore.

 

Michael got back inside his trailer with James and, his voice shaking with... excitement? doubt?... he asked: "Are you saying that... Do you want to... Oh shit, you know what I mean!" 

Or did he?

 

James chuckled, understanding Michael, feeling probably the same. "Yes, I do want to. I want you. I've spent too much time only wanting you." He stepped closer to Michael, reaching to put a hand on Michael's shoulder. He thought about asking if Michael didn't, but he couldn't make himself say the words. 

Not all of them at least. "Unless..."

 

"Oh god, how can you ask?" He took James’ hand in his and brought it to his crotch. To his already half-hard cock. 

He should be ashamed, but he had gone too far already to even care. Especially since James seemed on the same page.

 

How many of James' fantasies had started like that? Well, maybe not exactly like that, but James wasn't going to complain about minor detail differences. Not when he could feel Michael's cock under his hand. It made his own cock harden more. 

"Fuck. Michael." 

He rubbed his hand against Michael's cock, enjoying the reaction it got him.

 

The heat of James’ palm on his cock felt heavenly. Even through Erik’s sweatpants. 

Michael had been so afraid of James’ touch, of what it meant, of his own reaction to it, but now he was welcoming it. Definitely. He groaned when James’ hand rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. If- when, it couldn’t last forever. When James removed his hand, his hardening cock would make a nice tent under his briefs and pants. He was so ready for the rest...

And that made him start. What they were doing - what James alone was doing to him, really - wasn’t wrong per say. But something was missing. Something tender and sweet. He stared at James’ face, at his blushing cheeks and his cerulean eyes and... There it was: the plump strawberry of James’ mouth. He wanted a taste of that. 

He dived in and kissed James.

 

Fantasy and reality were two very different things and James knew he wasn’t quite as confident in reality as he was in fantasy. Which maybe wasn’t such a bad thing, as Michael kissed him. In fantasy, it wasn’t more than a fuck, because James hadn’t allowed himself to want or hope for more. 

But with Michael kissing him, he could hope, at least a little bit. He wanted Michael. Had wanted him for a while now. 

He tried to tell Michael all of that through the kiss, wanting and hoping that Michael felt even just a bit the same.

 

There was passion in that kiss. The tongues were lazy but their lips were tightly closed on one another, leaving no space between them. It took Michael’s breath away. 

And passion came from both of them. James seemed impatient, asking for more. Michael was more than happy to give him what he wanted. 

He removed James’ hand from his crotch - how difficult it was to let him go - and pushed him gently against the trailer’s door, before snuggling up to James. He could feel James’ heat through his clothes, and James’ hardness. A promise of good things to come that made him groan.

 

James missed the feel of Michael's cock against his hand, but could soon feel it elsewhere as Michael crowded him against the trailer door. God how good that felt, no space left between them. James wanted that, wanted Michael against him like that, didn't care that they were still both in costume, should probably care at some point, they would have to film again. Wouldn't want to explain to the costume department what had happened. 

James let the thought go for the time being, hands gripping at Michael's arms, grabbing onto him and pulling on him to keep him close. Continued kissing him, passionately and so full of desire, of his want and need for Michael, claiming him again and again, and letting Michael claim him, too.

 

More. He needed more. He wanted skin on skin, hands on flesh. Those costumes were getting in the way. Michael brought his lips to James’ delicate ear and whispered: “Strip!” A murmur, a thin breath of air, but an order nonetheless. And to make his point, Michael pulled on James’ jacket - Charles’s jacket, really. 

It was James he wanted naked, and he wanted it now.

 

The obvious command in Michael's voice sent a shiver down James' spine. He hadn't known Michael could sound like that, wanted to hear more of it. He did as Michael had said, began pulling off his costume, but not too quickly. Michael had told him to strip after all. Pulled off the jacket and let it drop to the trailer floor. Slowly began to pull of the sweater underneath, smirking as he looked up at Michael.

 

Damned James! He was playing with his nerves. 

His hand twitched twice, moving against his will - or ahead of his will. There was no way he could resist any longer. He grabbed both sides of James’ shirt and tore it apart in one smooth pull. Buttons went flying everywhere, clicking on the trailer’s floor.

 

James flung the rest of the shirt off and onto the floor. It was one of the many button shirts Charles wore under his many sweaters, it wouldn't be missed. 

"Your turn," he said, plucking at Michael's sweatshirt, before reaching for the belt of his own pants.

 

Michael knew that if he undressed now, it would be over soon. Much too soon. It wouldn’t do. He wanted to enjoy James’ body first, to drink in his gorgeousness - because yeah, James was gorgeous, you just had to look at that fine torso and that adorable face to never doubt it again. “Not yet,” he said, before tugging on James’ pants. They formed a nice tent. Michael stared at it hungrily, licking his lips.

 

James thought to argue until he saw the way Michael was staring at him. He worked to remove his pants more quickly, wanting Michael to keep looking at him like that. Wanted Michael naked, too, but was willing to wait, willing as long as Michael did more than just look. His slow strip tease wasn't the only teasing he could do though, if Michael gave him no other choice.

 

Here he was, naked, his pale freckled flesh reddening in the strangest place: his chest, his belly, his shoulders... And most importantly, on his glorious cock, glistening with moisture. It twitched once in its nest of ginger hair. Michael licked his lips again, and knelt. 

Without much warning, he took it in his mouth. The texture, the taste, the hardness, all of that was new to him, but arousing nonetheless. He moaned around it. 

His own cock required some attention, and his mouth still on James, he plunged his hand in his sweatpants and stroke it furiously.

 

Michael was doing a whole lot more than just looking. The sight of Michael on his knees, sucking James’ cock, was almost too much for James. He had to look away for a moment, bit the inside of his cheek, couldn’t let this be over before it’d really begun. When he looked back, Michael had a hand down his own pants and James could tell what he was doing. Bit his cheek harder, nearly drawing blood. Had to focus on something else, but the only other thing to focus on was Michael’s mouth on him, which felt fucking fantastic. James reached down, placing his hand on Michael’s head, just resting it there for a moment.

 

Under his palm, James’ muscles were tense. Bitter drops kept sliding on his tongue, in his throat. If he had had any doubt about his skills, it wasn’t the case anymore. James obviously liked what he was doing with his mouth. 

The simple idea of giving James such a pleasure, as well as the sweaty palm on his head, aroused Michael a bit more. He was on the verge of coming, but it wouldn’t do. He wanted to hear James’ orgasm first, to taste his come. 

He closed his lips harder around James’ cock, playing more with his tongue on sensitive spots, and added his hand at the base.

 

James had wanted to make things last, but the more things Michael did with his tongue the harder it was to keep from coming. His fingers gripped at the short hair on Michael's head as he closed his eyes. "Fuck," he moaned. He was resisting the urge to thrust into Michael's mouth, knew things would end a whole lot quicker if he did. He gripped Michael's hair tighter, not meaning to pull it, while his other hand clenched into a fist, blunt nails digging into his palm as his orgasm neared.

 

So close. He felt the tremors in James’ thighs, the twitch of his cock in his mouth. It was swelling and hardening between his lips, to the point that Michael’s jaw was starting to hurt. But he would endure it. 

The grip in his hair made his moan louder, echoing through James’ tense flesh. The knot in his belly tightened; he was about to come and it was still too early. He let go of his own cock with great difficulty, and focused on James. He levelled his eyes. James’ flushed face of pure ecstasy was definitely a pretty picture. A picture he hadn’t known he wanted to see before having it before his eyes. One that he wanted to see again, and again, and again.

 

James soon came, unable to keep himself from thrusting a couple of times through it, as he moaned Michael's name. His grip had tightened on Michael's hair at the peak, he forced himself to let go. His other hand had little indents along the palm from the force of his blunt nails digging into his flesh. He leaned back against the trailer door, both for balance and to better look down at Michael, unsure of what to say or do next.

 

A warm liquid flooded his mouth. It was bitter and not particularly pleasant. But at the same time, it was James’, and it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. 

Michael was overwhelmed with sensations: James’ cock at the back of his throat, the semen in his mouth, the tight grip in his hair, James’ moans… They sent bolts of pleasure through his spine to his groin. He thrust his hips forward, and the simple friction of his cock against the cotton of his briefs was enough to send him over the edge. He came in his pants, like a teenager, his lips still around James’ cock.

 

James had momentarily thought of offering to return the favour, but he hadn't had time to, realised that Michael had come untouched simply from making James come. James' spent cock twitched where it still rested between Michael's lips and James suddenly had to kiss him. He grabbed Michael by his sweatshirt and pulled him up, kissing him and tasting himself on Michael's lips and tongue. It was weird and incredible all at once.

 

As much as Michael felt ashamed for having spent himself in his pants, nothing could compare with James’ kiss at that moment. He had barely had enough time to swallow James’ load and he could still taste it on his lips. It didn’t seem to bother James, whose tongue was playing with his. Sweat, saliva and come were mingled in a unique flavour that was all James. The sweetest flavour he had ever tasted. 

But soon the large humid patch in his briefs became uncomfortable. He squirmed for an instant, before breaking the kiss and taking a step back. He stared sheepishly at his feet. Something amazing had happened, and it would change his relationship with James forever. But now, he didn’t know what was appropriate to say. Only three words came to his mind. 

He levelled his eyes, looked at James and said, unsure: “I love you?”

 

James stated at Michael, smiling at the words the other man had said. He'd known how he felt, but had been unsure about Michael's feelings, had started to doubt some when Michael had been so quick to suck his cock with James the only one without clothes on. Had worried he'd misinterpreted, that Michael wanted a fuck and nothing more. But those words, Michael had said them unprompted. "Yeah? Cos I love you, too."

 

And just like that, Michael felt more confident. Because it was easy to say those words; they would be returned as easily. And it could be like that until the end of the world. 

“I know, silly,” he said while running his hand through James’ hair. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take a shower and change my underwear.” 

He walked to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he turned around and asked: “Will you be here when I come out?”

 

James looked to Michael, having started to grab his clothes off the floor. "Um... maybe. I might go grab a shower myself. And maybe a change of clothes. But I promise I'll come back. We could go to dinner, perhaps?" He was sure they'd been gone too long, that if they'd been needed on set again someone would have come for them. Or perhaps they had come for them and had decided not to interrupt, which was for the best. "Or if you'd rather, we could go back to the hotel, get room service and then maybe I can be the one to see you naked."

 

Michael blushed at the implications of James’ suggestion. Of course there would be sex if they were in a relationship… Because they were starting a relationship, right? They apparently loved each other, and they just had an intimate moment. And James was asking for more. And he himself was more than ready for more. 

But there was some uneasiness. If he wanted something serious, that would last more than a couple of months, he had to do it properly. “Dinner sounds good. I’ll take you to a restaurant. But shower first. Let’s meet in front of my trailer in fifteen minutes, okay?”

 

James smiled. He hadn't been sure if dinner would be okay, would be a step too far or perhaps too public. They had been out together before, but usually with other cast members like Jen or Nick. This would be different. It would be just them out to dinner together. A date. "Fifteen minutes then." He then began pulling clothes back on, so he could head to his trailer. Didn't want to be late.

 

James was about to pass the door, but Michael stopped him. “Wait!” When James turned to him, clueless, Michael kissed him again, briefly. “Now go.” And he watched him leave.

Under the hot shower, he couldn’t help but remember what they had done a moment ago. And if he got erect, that was only normal. He didn’t do anything about it though, and will it away.

Once clean and dressed with fresh clothes - nothing fancy - he got out of his trailer and waited for James.

 

Michael had kissed him before sending him off. Out of everything that had just happened between them, that was easily becoming James’ favourite part. Michael’d wanted to kiss him before he’d left, even though they’d agreed to meet in fifteen minutes to go to dinner. It made him fall in love all over again. And he absolutely was in love with Michael and Michael loved him.

He showered quickly and put on a nice outfit, nothing too formal or too casual before heading back to Michael’s trailer. 

Michael was waiting for him when he walked up. “Shall we?” he asked, holding out his hand to Michael. Simple gesture, but it meant more for them because it was them, together finally. Michael took his hand and they headed off to dinner, their first date and James knew it’d be one of many firsts for them and hopefully the start of something serious for the both of them.


End file.
